It's not the Destination, it's the Journey
by Spammy93
Summary: Anya a waterbender is unsatisfied with life as she knows it the only solace are her friends Sokka and Katara. Until she meets Angg the Avatar. This is her journey as she travels with them and discovers herself and her own path. enjoy, please comment :D
1. pt 1 In the Beginning

Part 1 - In the Beginning

"ARRRH!" I screamed in frustration as I kicked out in the snow as I stormed out of the seal skin tepee, leaving the shocked expression of some, while others just shook there heads disapprovingly. I stalked away from the tent, the people in it, there views, opinions and mostly their stupid traditions. I walked out and carried on walking, not caring as to where I was heading in the slightest as I pounded the powdery snow crushing it down with my booted feet.

After a while of walking aimlessly I reached the edge of the snow cleft. I looked down it watching the snowflakes falling down onto the unstamped on snow and filling in the footprints of people previously been. I watched enchanted by their beautiful grace as they twirled through the air like the most elegant dancer in a show. I sighed heavily and watched as my breath came out my mouth like a great stream of smoke from one of the dragons of old that ruled the sky above. Pulling my fur-lined coat closer around my neck to keep the chill of the icy cold wind that whipped my long, tangled, blond hair that kept irritatingly scratching against my pale face. I sat down in the snow and looked out to sea finding my heart heavy and angry at the news I had only just discovered.

I didn't know what to think, I knew I had to do it, for the tribes sake but just didn't want to do it. I felt trapped, as I always did being stuck on this godforsaken icy wasteland I reluctantly called home.

As a child my father told me stories of the different kingdoms of the 4 nations and the grand battles he had fought. I always found myself transfixed by the thrilling tales of the battles and wanted to be just like him. I remember when my dear father left to go and fight the fire nation with the earth kingdom me and Soka had begged to go with them and fight for our tribe but to my dismay I was turned away in ridicule by the other warriors and told by my father to 'be a good girl and look after the tribe'

I hated my womanly duties the cooking, cleaning and looking after the younger children in the village and resented the other elderly women in the tribe telling me 'its your duty to your tribe' I hated it. From that moment on I swore to myself I would get away and live my life as I wanted to no matter what the consequences, but nothing prepared me for how it would come about and the journey that would change my life forever.

"Anya!"

I didn't realise just how long I had sat there for pondering about things.

"How do you do that?" my friend Katara asked her cheeks rosy in excitement her bright blue eyes enlarged and glistened as she gaped at my hands moving two balls of ice around in a circle.

"do what?" I asked not concentrating my mind still far away in my own thoughts.

"That" she said pointedly "Your bending"

I looked down to see what I had been doing since I got here.

"oh" I said as I dropped the balls into the snow "I have no idea" I paused looking at the solidly formed perfectly round balls of ice now lying deep in the snow. "I didn't know I was doing it" I said truthfully but still shocked at myself. I liked to water-bend a gift inherited by my father and was proud of the little amount of bending that I could do, when I concentrated, although it is always at its strongest when I am otherwise not so.

"Oh right" said Katara a little put out she loved to see me bending and would often ask me to teach her a few moves. I tried to teach her the basics but she never got the hang of them and then went in a mood with me.

"Are you alright?" she asked sitting down next to me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said trying to stand up but after a long time sitting cross legged in the cold snow it was proving difficult to do.

Katara stood up with ease and pulled me to my feet I grimaced as the cold wet bottom of my coat stuck to my legs 'how long had I been sitting there' I thought to myself.

"Me and Soka are about to go hunting you want to come?" she asked with one of her warm sympathetic smiles. "It might take your mind off things" she said with a small pause realising she had just said something she shouldn't have.

'Great everyone been talking about it' I thought, a frown appearing on my forehead.

Katara laughed at my face.

"Well of-course everyone's been talking about it" she said reading my mind as she seemed to have a habit of doing, she threw up her arms in exasperation at the obviousness of it all. "It'll be the first one in 16 years, I'm really looking forward to it" Katara squealed not being able to contain her excitement but stopped short when she saw my glowering expression.

"you just laugh, you'll get your turn soon" I threatened with an evil grin.

Katara laughed again but said no more on the subject.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, I liked Katara she was the closest girl to my age even though we were a few years apart, she is a good friend to me almost like the sister I never had. We got to the waters edge in no time at all Katara ran ahead to help Sokka. I found myself grinning as I watched as Sokka packed the boat ready with the hunting equipment we would need, mainly spears and nets for blubbery seals.

"Sokka are we ready?" Katara shouted over to him as he finished putting in the last items.

"Yep nearly" he said turning towards her after checking the boat was fully ready. "Decided to show did you?" he said to me with a wicked grin spreading across his face. "doubt you will after tomorrow" he laughed aloud.

"thought you would have made a run for it" I liked Sokka he was the closest person to my age and my closest friend so I didn't mind him making jokes I knew it wasn't malicious, It was just who he is and I liked that, he was the only person who knew how we both feel but we never talked about it.

I scowled at him in mock anger as I threw a snowball at him aiming for his big mouth, missing but not by far. Sokka ducked out the way while laughing he ran over to me and practically dragged me towards the open boat floating on the waters edge.

"come on we got to get going to catch the light" Sokka complained as me and Katara deliberately took our time getting into the boat.

Once Sokka had practically pushed us into the boat we were on our way to catching some blubbery seal to make some delicious jerky that Sokka kept on reminding us of making us unbelievably hungry.


	2. Pt 2 Unsuspecting Fish and Other Events

Part 2 – Unsuspecting Fish and Other Events

We had been out for a while now and the sun was about to go in. Sokka was by now, very irritable and annoyed. Katara was extremely bored and was trying to do a water-bending moves I had previously shown her earlier in the week. We had stopped paddling and had been drifting on the water for the past hour.

"come on Soka" Katara said putting a gentle hand on his sunken shoulder, disappointment written on every inch of his being, "lets go back now, we've been out for hours"

"no" Soka shrugged off her gentle touch while staring intently at the still water, waiting for an unsuspecting fish to come swimming by. "I need to catch something or the tribe won't have much to eat, its my duty as the oldest man in the tribe to provide for my family"

I rolled my eyes at this statement, Sokka had always had a strong sense of duty and purpose to the tribe, he seemed to live for it, as if its his only purpose in life to protect his family. It was one thing me and Sokka did not have in common.

"Come on Sokka," Katara pleaded in her soft, soothing voice."Its getting late"

Soka just put one finger to this lips and continued to stare intently, watching and waiting.

"Sok..." Katara was cut off by a short "shush" coming from Sokka

"Sok..."Katara reproached him but the same happened again.

"Don't tell me to ..." Katara started indignantly but this time Sokka moved off this seat and took aim.

I watched from the corner of my eye as Sokka took aim and sharply stabbed the water with the spear yelling in anger as the fish quickly took off, avoiding the sharp tip of the wooden spear.

"Agggh" Sokka yelled in frustration as he threw down the spear and slumped down into the boat again utterly defeated.

Still looking at the water, over the edge of the boat I spotted the lucky fish swimming not that far off from where the boat was floating. Cold, bored and actually wanting to get back to my tent, I took a deep breath and concentrated making the water flows through my body and mind in a push, pull motion and through of what I wanted to happen. Nothing happened at first but then 'yes' I thought as I started to notice the water gathering in a bubble around the unsuspecting fish, when the bubble was fully formed I pulled it out the water with little effort and floated it through the air towards Sokka who now had regained his spirits and was trying again on another small silver fish he was determined to feed the whole tribe on. I watched in amazement, completely enthralled, as the fish flew through the air rolling and flipping around in the bubble completely unaware of the fact it was no longer in the comfort of the vast ocean.

"Sokka!" I exclaimed as I watched as it went more and more towards Sokka circling above his head.

"What is it Anya?" Sokka grumbled through clenched teeth, "cant you see I'm busy" he said half raising his spear to attack once again.

"Sokka, STOP!" I shouted as he lifted his spear making it come dangerously close to the delicate bubble.

"Agggh" Sokka shouted in shock as the bubble burst soaking this fur coat through making him look akin to a drowned rat.

"What was that" he shouted his voice going too high and squeaky for his age as he watched me fall over myself to catch my prize fish but failing miserably as it flipped over the boat and fell in the water with a soft sploosh.

Katara put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing as Sokka shook his head like how a big shaggy dog would do, spraying everyone in the boat with ice cold, salt water.

"You" Sokka pointed a shaking finger at me theatrically. "With your bending of water and all this magical stuff, what were you doing anyway?"

"Me" I said my voice rising indignantly. "I was catching dinner, while you were playing hunter, and what do you mean my water-bending, I was just trying to help"

"All I was saying was that each time you break the rules and use water-bending its always me that ends up getting wet...and losing fish" he added as an after thought while rinsing his coat of the excess water making a small puddle in the bottom of the boat.

"If you want to help, be a woman and stay in the kitchen!" He finished, his head high in the air every fibre of this being cried indignantly with his usual big-headedness.

At this Katara stood up in the boat and rounded on her brother her eyes like fire as she defended her position in the tribe.

"Be a woman! Stay in the kitchen" she said her eyes flashing dangerously as she stood hands on her hips towering above him. Soka might think he's the boss being older and a man but it was Katara that took care of him and the rest of the tribe, she cooked and cleaned and did all her womanly duties with the utmost respect and care. She was easily his superior in the tribe although it was never said.

"Who cooks for you, who cleans your clothes and mends them..." Katara continued having her empowered rant that was inevitable falling on death ears as Sokka still continues to think he was right, in till pigheadedness turned into fear as he sat up and took notice as I did when suddenly the gentle waves turned into bigger waves and that bigger wave turned bigger and then it was like a tidal-wave, a wall of water menacingly towering above the boat threatening to crush us in one foul blow and pull us under into the icy depths.

I turned to Katara as I realised this wasn't a natural freak wave but was water-bending coming from Katara in her rage.

"Kata..."Sokka spluttered in half fear half shock at what his little sister was doing.

"Don't interrupt me" Katara shouted still unaware of what she was doing having her back to it.

"Katara!" I shouted in a harsh demanding voice to gain her attention but failed.

"Katara Stop" Sokka pleaded.

"No I will not stop" Katara screamed at him throwing her arms back in temper forcing her giant wave to speed backwards at great force into an iceberg throwing them back wards in turn.

"did I do that" Katara asked her voiced quiet and hushed.

"Yes Katara, that was you, well done" said Sokka sarcastically in mock praise.

"Shut up you two" I said my voice equally quiet as I stared at the iceberg unable to tear my gaze away from what I was seeing.

The others at my voice looked as well and were instantly hypnotised.

The light was so bright I could feel it burning my eyes by the amount of time I had been staring at it.

"What, is,that?" Sokka asked slowly his voice hushed.

"I don't know" I whispered now able to look around again and recognised my own expression mirrored in Sokka's one of shock, disbelieving and instinctual danger that his sister seemed not to have as she said.

"Come on, lets check it out!" with the immediate shaking heads of me and Sokka.

"Come on, what harm can it do she said as she leapt out onto a near by ice sheet that held her weight and on to the next with me and a reluctant Sokka on her heels.

"what about the boat?" Sokka yelled to us as he ran behind us abandoning our small wooden canoe in our haste.

"Look!" Katara shouted to us behind her panting to keep up with her as she pointed to the iceberg.

"What?" Sokka asked looking exasperated at his younger sister.

"It looks like a person...in the iceberg" I said in a stunned quiet whisper.

"We have to get him out" said Katara approaching Sokka.

"No" Said Sokka determinedly "Absolutely not" he said shaking his head.

"It might be fire nation" I said turning to Katara "I think Sokkas right"

"Sokka this person might need our help" she said peering into his eyes deep down like she was looking into his soul she had a habit of doing that and would always get what she wanted.

"Yeah thats right Katara just go rescue the weird glowing thing that might just want to hurt us, yep you just go ahead" Sokka joked crossing his arms across his chest.

"I will" said Katara as she quick as lightning stole his boomerang and ran towards the iceberg the boomerang held aloft ready to strike.

Sokka noticed a little too late to stop her devious act as she grabbed hold of the handle and made a run for it.

Me and Sokka legged it after her running at full pelt to stop her but suddenly there was a gust of wind, more than a gust,almost as if a hurricane had abruptly arrived throwing me, Sokka and Katara backwards through the air with snow and shards of ice to land hard on the ice meters away from the iceberg, the apparent hurricane went as quickly as it seemed to arrive. Looking up from where I lay, I no longer saw an iceberg but just a large pit where Katara was crawling on her hands and knees towards.

"Katara" I shouted towards her back as she made it to the edge of the pit and disappeared beyond it.

Sokka was already on his feet and was limping towards me to help me up.

"What was that?" I asked feeling shaken at the blow to the icy floor.

"I don't know" was all he said but I could tell he was worried.

We ran after Katara as quick as our legs would carry us, my chest tight with the effort as my lungs refused to expand any further and I was still winded from the fall. Reaching the edge of the pit we saw Katara bent over something and a huge white thing in there beyond her.

"Katara" Sokka shouted to her sliding down the pit edge and ran to meet her with me quick behind. As we got closer things became more focused but not necessary more clear. We found Katara sat on her knees holding a small boy in her arms, and the huge white thing was really a huge shaggy beast of some sort.

" Katara drop that thing now" Sokka demanded as he touched her shoulder, Katara shrugged of his touch irritably.

" And that thing is a only a boy" she said indignantly staying put.

"What?" I panted having now just caught up with her. There it was right in front of me Katara holding a boy a year maybe more her junior in her arms apparently asleep dressed in orange and yellow and a bold head. The one striking feature on him was the light blue tattoos that started from his forehead and by the look of what I could see finished at his arms.

" Katara come on lets get out of here, he's probably fire nation" Sokka said in a hushed whisper as if not to wake the sleeping boy.

"Oh yeah,"Katara countered "This boy does resemble the fire nation, you can so tell by that vicious look about him." she laughed aloud causing the boy to stir in his sleep.

"Come on I don't like this" Sokka whispered again "look at his clothes and all those tattoos, he's obviously not from around here" Sokka pleaded.

I stood there, in silence, not knowing what to think or who's side to join. They both had a point Sokka was right, it was dangerous we don't know who he is or where he came from but he certainly wasn't fire nation. But Katara was right also he was only a boy and he could be injured and most possibly lost seeing as he was encased in an iceberg.

The boy stirred again and this time his eyes fluttered open but closed again as the blinding light of the South Pole shot through him. But opened them again after a small amount of time as his eyes adjusted.

The boy was small, pale and looked innocent enough. He didn't say anything for a while he just stared hypnotically at Katara his deep brown eyes locked onto her blue.

"Where, Where am I?" he spoke in such a small voice it didn't quite register that he had even spoken until Katara answered him.

"Your in the Southern Water Kingdom" Katara spoke softly but clear so he could understand. "I'm Katara, this is my brother Sokka and our friend Anya" she said pointing to herself and then to us to emphasise the point.

"Katara" the boy seemed to struggled to speak.

"Yes" Katara said holding his hand like an attentive mother would at a patients sick bed.

"Come closer" the boy said his voice no louder than a whisper. Unconsciously I found my self moving closer to hear as well. Katara moved closer her ear close to his mouth.

"Katara" Sokka warned but Katara was no longer listening as the boy began to speak again.

"Katara, Will you go penguin sledging with me?" that took me aback he had his eyes open wide in excitement and was now sitting up he was acting like he hadn't even been in that iceberg at all and he wasn't exactly what I would call injured. Katara was also taken aback.

"er sure" was all she could say as she stared at him as he stood on his feet and started making plans for penguin sledging.


	3. Pt 3 Unexpected Guest

Part 3 – Unexpected Guest

"What the heck?" Sokka said to me as the young, strange, bold boy shot in to the air as quick as a bullet, as high as the clouds. Instinctively we all stepped back and watched horrified as the small from plummeted back towards the earth expecting an almighty thud in the snow. I felt myself suck in my breath as I watched helpless as the small boy came hurling back down at a very fast pace. The boy race closer, I closed my eyes against the inevitable slaughter as I heard his high-pitched scream getting louder. Only for them to snap open as the sound of incessant screaming transformed into joyous laughter.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched this strange boy become even stranger, instead of plummeting to earth and to his ultimate death, he drifted down softly and steadily in a flurry of snowflakes. Laughter erupted as the boy slid down the snowy side of the ditch where the iceberg had once stood to collapse in a heap clutching to his stomach.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked bemused, "you could have died"

The boy stopped laughing and sniffed the clean southern air.

"No I wouldn't have" he protested still stifling a giggle. "What's the matter? You never seen an Air Bender before?"

I glanced at Sokka only to see his expression mirrored as my own. It said AirBender but I thought they went extinct along time ago. Yet here one is and he seems to think the complex of never seeing an airbender before is comical.

Sokka looked over to me his eye brows raised suspiciously

"How long had he been in that iceberg for?" I said in a soft voice to him making everyone turn to me as being the first person to speak.

"How long do you think you've been in that iceberg for?" Katara asked him hesitantly.

"Um" the boy thought as he scratched his bold head thinking. "A couple of days maybe, the last thing I remember is riding Appa, there was a storm, we fell," the boy seemed very uncomfortable like he couldn't remember or like he didn't want to.

"Appa?" Sokka asked his sarcastic humour inching in his question, I could tell he didn't believe a word of the story or trusted the strange boy. I felt the same but some how felt inclined to help the younger boy.

"Appa!" the boy exclaimed, snapping me out of my thoughts as once again he leapt into the air, as quick and nimble as nothing I had ever seen. But that was nothing compared to the huge 'thing' that rose up out of the mound, no I was mistaken, it was what I thought was the mound. The boy didn't seem petrified like any sane, normal person , in fact the complete opposite, he was gleeful, I had never seen anyone so happy, he didn't even mind when the beast licked him with its huge sloppy tongue the boy just laughed and brushed the animal aside as if it was just a common dog, not a huge beast that could swallow him in one go.

"this is Appa" The boy yelled over to us waving manically from the top of the beast shaggy head. I felt my jaw drop.

"is he riding that ...thing?" I said my voice coming out too high pitched to be normal.

"Seems so" Sokka replied without taking his eyes away from the scene.

"And I'm Aang"the boy announced as he casually slide down the beast side.

"Do you wanna see something cool?" it was less of a question, more a demand, as he proceeded to pull out a shiny marble and whiz it round and round, in till the marble was nothing more than a blurred circle. I could feel myself smiling at the boy and could feel myself warm towards him already but there was also something strange about him that just didn't feel right in my chi.

We watched for a little but the sun was going down rapidly as our shadows lengthened and the sky lit up with colours of streaky pink and dark moody purple in the clouds, the sky was going darker with every minute that we stood there, mouths open, watching this incredible, if wired boy, play with a marble.

" Er... that's nice Aang" Katara said gently to the boy.

"thanks" the boy replied with a bright smile as he showed us another trick with his marble.

"Its getting late Aang ... Would you like to come and rest in our village for the night?" the words came out before I could stop them but something felt wrong just to leave him here alone.

"What?"Sokka rounded on me, hands on hips looking very much like Katara. "Not you too, I would expect something like this from Katara but not you Anya" he looked very exasperated and his voice was strained. "Yeah that's right, you just go and invite some stranger in our village, you never know he could be a spy for the fire nation." this last bit was whispered to me but some how the boy Aang could still hear him, then again Sokka wasn't the most decreat person anyway.

"I'm not a spy"

Sokka turned around to see the small boy looking very cute and innocent still playing with his marbles showing off to Katara.

Sokka sighed.

"That's what they would say" he through his arms in the air and huffed.

"I just think there's something wrong with leaving a young boy out here all by himself, think about it would you ever leave Katara out here all by herself?" Sokka looked down at the floor defeated by my words. "no I didn't think so" I said softly to him making him look up and give me a sheepish smile.

"Come on Aang we have a boat just up here" I said as I started to walk up the slope the iceberg made.

Everyone followed my lead as we trudged up the slope sliding down occasionally due to the snow sliding underfoot. Using hands to drag me up I finally reached the edge of the ditch to look up and find that we were completely isolated. The boat was gone. I had completely forgotten about it we had left the boat so quick to catch up with Katara we had forgotten to tie it to something or drag it ashore.

"I told you we shouldn't have left the boat" Sokka said in his cocky all knowing attitude .

" I did not see you staying with it" Katara countered

"Well if I wasn't chasing after you, I could have..." Sokka started

"We could just ride Appa" Aang interjected clambering aboard the huge shaggy beast who just yarned his appreciation.

"Um …" I stared at the huge animal who loomed over me his huge shaggy fur falling lank at his side his six legs stocky and wide enough to carry his enormous bulk.

"Come on" Aang said helping Katara up the large flat tail onto the huge back of the beast then into the leather saddle, much to Sokkas protests.

"Come on" I said next to him "How else are we suppose to get home?"

I walked round to the back of the beast as it patiently waited, perfectly still for its command. Aang held out his hand for mine to reach for and then pulled me up the slope of the tail with was surprisingly sturdy and easy to walk on, not what I was expecting at all. Getting onto the safety of the saddle was easy although when I sat down I could feel my legs shaking.

"Isn't this great" Katara said to me grinning, her face shinning with anticipation.

"Aang says he can fly you know" she said looking down to him as Aang was trying to tempt Sokka to board.

"Fly? Yeah right" Sokka scoffed coming up the tail looking very on edge as he stumbled up.

"Yeah Appa can fly, he's a flying bison, theres loads of them at the airbending temples" Angg said as he lept into the saddle and gripped the reigns.

I held my breath in antisapation as and gripped the side of the saddle until my nuckles turned white. Looking over at Sokka I saw him looking nervous as well, gripping the side while glaring at Angg.

Angg took a deep breath.

"Appa, Yip Yip." said the young boy as he brought the reigns down onto he beast.

The Bison in one mighty leap through itself in the air and landed with a great slpash in the icy water and began to swim forward at speed towards the shore.

I let out my held in breath in one smooth exhale and began to relax.

"Look Angg, you can see our village, we're nearly home" Katara exclaimed pointing in the direction of our small village where the smoke from the fires could clearly been seen spiraling up into the atmosphere. Our small huts and teppe tents standing out stark against the bland whitness of the snow.

"It looks great" Angg commented staring in the direction Katara was pointing.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes at that statement 'great' was not the word I would use to decribe our village, more, nice, normal, boring nice or cozy as Katara calls it but not exactly great. I knew Angg was just being polite he said something about Air Temples and my village is definatly not a temple.

Steadily we touched down just outside the village scatering snow up into the sky before falling down onto the hut roofs and sending the small children running for cover.

Gran-Gran came out of her hut the largest hut in the village being the village ealder she commanded respect – and god did she know it.

Here she was, face like thunder as she marched out to met us. She may be small but she knew how to carry herself. She ignored Me, Sokka and Katara and went straight towards Angg. She stopped right infront of him hee face inches from his there hights matched. She stood there indignant and strong.

"You should leave" her voice was old and cracked but still carried as scense of dignity that no one could take away.

Angg stood back and bowed showing the utmost respect. His shiny bold forehead glistened in the snow and his tatoo shone brightly againt the whitness of the snow.

"I am sorry if I have in some way offended you" he said humblely

"But I have travled a long way to penguin sledge and would be honored if you would alow me to stay amoung you, if only for a little while."

I standing behind Angg saw my Grans face crumple, defeated by the young boys charm and innosence. She looked at him with a scense of hope although quite and reseved as it was it was still there. Her frown softend her wrincles creased as a small smile lit up her face.

"Fine" she said her smile widening "we could use another stong pair of arms around here, you can stay till after the coming festivities and be our guest, on one condition"

"Anything" Angg said bowing again.

"No more flying, dont do anything to attact attention, we have stayed out of the war so far and I plan for it to stay like that".

" I understand, Thankyou". Angg said but was cut off by grans shap command.

"You in!" she said jabbing a finger at me and pushed me towards the tent.

Helplessly protesting I went forward calling bye to Angg and reciveing a cheeky wink from Sokka as I went unweilding into the large tent and the flap swung shut.


	4. Pt 4 Stupid Traditions

Part 4 – Stupid Traditions

N/A: I would like to thank all of the people who have favourised or are following this story. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the legend of Anng or any of the characters besides my own.

Enjoy

The next few days where chaos, everyone in the tribe rushing around getting things ready for the festivities where I will 'willingly' carry out my duty to the tribe. I myself could not care less what was going on. I stayed in my tent as the hustle and bustle went on around me in a blur. I just sat there in a daze all of my own, as if in a dream, not realising that Katara was talking to me, all in a flutter about this Angg kid and how they are going penguin sledging soon but will be back in time to see me.

"What!" I snapped at her causing Katara to flinch away from my quick temper as if I had just reached out and snapped her hard across the face.

"sorry" I said looking back down at the floor feeling generally ashamed that I had taken out my anger on my friend.

"I'm just..." A long sigh escaped my lips, my breath condensing making it look like a long trail of smoke. It wasn't exceptionally cold today being born in the South pole almost make you immune to the icy cold that others can't stand. Even so, something about today keeps making me shiver. Katara put her hand on top of mine in a comforting gesture her eyes full of remorse and understanding. I tore my eyes away. I don't need her pity, this is my burden and I must bear it alone.

"go" I said with a smile that just couldn't reach my eyes.

" It's nice to see you have some fun for once, not to be wrapped up in chores" I said as I nudged her out through the flap in the tent.

"Thanks" she said flashing one of her bright smiles. "are you going to be alright?" she asked concern in every inch of her being showing through, 'she's like an open book' I thought to myself the complete opposite of myself who can hold a mask in place no problem and fool the world.

I raised an eyebrow at her face while a wicked smile crossed my face, as if to say 'no worries' She laughed she knew me well enough to know that nothing will hold me down for long, I'll break free some how.

Katara laughed as she backed out the tent. Her laughter is infectious as I found I couldn't help but smile and then laugh aloud at her retreating back.

"I'm glad you've cheered up," Gran-Gran said smugly as she entered the tent unannounced, I could almost feel my face fall once more and go back into my deep pit of disappear. "Nobody wants to see a glum bride." she said as usual before sitting down before me, her weak, knees riddled with arthritis cracked loudly as she tried to sit crossed legged like me but failing making her more irritable. I moved to help her sit but got a hand thrown at me instead insisting she was alright. Once I ensured she was down safely I went back to my usual defiant glaring at the floor and refusing to make eye contact.

"you will learn to obey your husband" Gran-Gran said with conviction.

"how can I when he's only 6 years old" I growled through my clenched teeth while I lifted my head to meet her with my piercing ice blue eyes my hair falling in front of my face like a long golden mane.

Gran-Gran was still undeterred "We women have to do our duty to our tribe when we come of age, I've done mine, your mother did her's – rest her soul – and now its your turn." she insisted.

" My mother died during her duty," I muttered darkly "At leastt you were all marrying men around your age, even Sokka would be better than this" I protested as Gran- Gran tutted at me absolutely resolved in her decision.

"This betrothal has been arranged since before your father was taken and since his mother fell pregnant," I made to protest that times had changed since the war and that there are no men suitable or my age since they where all either taken or killed in the war, but once again she refused to listen to reason.

"you can not undo it. You are the daughter of the tribes chief and its traditional for your two families to wed." I tried to interject again but failed as per usual.

"I know you and Sokka are close and it would have been a good match him being your fathers second in command" she said gently "if you were not who you are, its time for you to except that." she said before standing up, once again surprising me with her speed and agility almost like she is playing a part, before she hobbled out the tent.

I had never thought of Sokka in a romantic way before, the words had kind of slipped out before I could stop them. He's like my brother, my best friend, we have known each other since we were born, he's not bad looking I suppose, he's just not my type, or is he, and I just never knew it until it was brought to my attention. I had never thought about it before, it was almost laughable yesterday but now I'm just confused, maybe it was just my brain searching for a way out and thought that Sokka could give it to me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts "I'm being stupid" I said aloud to myself as I picked myself up my legs stiff with cramp from the amount of time I had been sat there on the floor cross legged.

"Where is Katara I thought she would have been back by now" I complained to Gran- Gran who came in looking for me.

"That Darn boy" she muttered to herself "She'll be back any minute now" she said with a fake smile.

"Now" she said smiling excitedly "I have something for you"

I leaned closer, curious despite the bitterness I felt toward the whole thing.

Gran-Gran held something in seal skin wrappings and presented them to me with a tearful smile.

"Your mother, myself, and my own mother, your great gran, wore this for their coming of age and betrothal celebrations, and now its past down to you."

I took the package and carefully unwrapped the seal skin wrapping, I felt my jaw drop. Inside was a beautiful dress, delicate white patterned lace covered the main body of the dress and down the sleevess, it was floorlengthth and thbodicee embroided with the lighted of creamy pink it ismodestley cut with a V neck plunging neckline and a nipped in waist and a small trail on the floor overall the effect was beautiful..

"Its beautiful" I breathed, softly stroking the delicate material with my thumb.

Gran-Gran's face lit up as her face crinkled with happiness as she watched my face.

"Sokka!" Gran-Gran snapped as Sokka's head appeared at the flap of the door way.

"Your not meant..." she was stopped by Sokka saying

"Gran its important" He said urgently making Gran-Gran stand up and stalk out not before calling out. "Get ready".

Huffing Inpatient I glanced out the flap to see what the commotion was. Looking round I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, I thought someone had been in an accident or something.

Sighing, I stripped out of my clothes letting the chill engulf my body sending a shiver down my spine and allowing goosebumps to rise on my arms and legs. I stood on my clothes still warm by my body heat to keep my feet warm as I carefully lifted the delicate dress over my head pulling my arms through the sleeves one by one before allowing it to fall to the floor. It fitted me perfectly clinging to my curves in all the right places and nips in at the weight. The plunging neck line showed off the roundness of my modest breasts, the white lace and pink embroidery complimented the colour of my pale, creamy skin. I shook out my hair where it had been tucked in and let it cascade down my back my golden brown hair curled round the sides. I pulled my whale tooth comb through it letting it fall long and loose.

Before long Gran-Gran came back.

"Oh you look lovely" she said embracing me. "Are you ready to go?" she asked me.

I looked round the tent now desperate for any way out anything would do rather than have the embarrassment of walking out there in front of the whole tribe to my inevitable future. Instead of pushing Gran-Gran out the way and making a dash for it, I pulled lightly on my cheeks to enter a bit of colour into them smoothed my hair and walked out with my head held high.

Outside the tent was the whole tribe parted down the middle to make an aisle. Everyone's eyes are on me and I can feel their stares, some of pride, some excitement and only few of pity. I could feel their stares burn into me and felt my colour rise. I looked around, the plastic smile stuck on my face as if it was the happiest day of my life. I saw the boy I was promised to, six years old, his face indifferent to the match, his eyes blank as he stared at me, a treasure chest full of mystery and wonder to be opened when he becomes of age. His mother standing beside him, her face matching Gran-Gran's, stern and resolved but not happy in the slightest. I am standing opposite him and see his bottom lip start to tremble as his mother's hand slips away from him to be replaced by my own which he holds reluctantly. Gran-Gran stands before us and starts to read in a slow solemn voice.

Suddenly there are mutters in the audience and then panic stricken voices rising, I hear people's footsteps running away. Its only then do I turn around and straight away notice the horror on Sokka and Katara's faces Angg's not with them.

"What's going on?" I ask Sokka as he turns away.

"Fire Nation ship" he pointed to where there was a spiral of smoke rising from off the shore and there, a fire nation ship, just one on its own.

My eyes widened in shock. "But how did they find us?"

"Anng set off a flare in the abandoned fire nation ship that lead them straight to us" he finished while running. "Oh and he's the Avatar by the way, he just 'forgot' to mention that part" Running to keep up but failing Sokka turned back and said "Hide, go find Katara, we don't have long"


	5. Pt 5 The Man with the Scar

Thank for my reviewer Kankananime123 and my anonymous reviewer. reviews really mean a lot to me to know what you think of my writing and how to better it. Also thanks for favourites and following this story. Updates might be slow due to exams in Jan but will try to get something done

Enjoy and review x

Part Five – The Man With The Scar

"Go find Katara, we don't have long" the words rang in my ears and echoed in my head as I stood there amidst all the chaos. People of my tribe where panicking and screaming for their loved ones. The last time the fire nation had been here was when the men where taken away and all the water benders slaughtered including Katara and Sokka's mother.

'no wonder she ran' I thought as I ran to her hut calling her name trying to keep out the rising panic from my voice and failing. Clutching the edge of my gown I ran it to the tent finding Katara but something was wrong she was just standing there in the middle of the tent, fixed to floor, unable to move a muscle.

"Come on Katara" I urged pulling at her fur trimmed sleeve and dragging her towards the exit.

"we can't stay in her its not safe" I said to her now clutching her shoulder tightly my fingernails digging into her coat.

Finally Katara snapped out of her trance her eyes now alert and fearful as she looked around her for something to defend her self with to no luck.

"We have to get Sokka" she said making her way to the door pulling the curtain to one side and marching out into the frantic running's of the tribe members. All the children where rallied up and bundled in the most furthest away tent from where the ship was apparently docking.

"Hurry! Hurry!" I heard Gran-Gran shout from the side of us.

Then Sokka stormed out his tent. In full battle armour he marched forward his hair scraped back, back marks of our tribe painted on his face and boomerang strapped to his back, he looked like one of the warriors that went with dad when they went off to war. Strong, lean and determined were the only words that could of described him, like man with a strong sense of grit with the wrath of a god with in him ready to extract revenge. I watched in awe as the boy I had grown up with as made his way, surprisingly calm to the top of the battlements to watch as the enemy got closer, the ship pushing its way relentlessly through the snow and ice. These people wanted something and are determined to get it through any means, as quick as possible, "

if it's not careful it will go straight through the village" Katara whispered to me at my side. She gripped my hand giving it a little squeeze as if to prompt me to say something reassuring.

"Maybe that's the plan" I thought quietly to my self to prevent Katara hearing my doubts. Instead I gave her hand a squeeze back and told her "We must have courage Katara, be brave for Sokka"

she turned her face up towards me and then to Sokka before nodding her head.

"I'll do what I can" she said a nervous tinge to her voice marred he confidence.

The ship got closer and closer not stopping the rampage of our home. Sokka stood as still as a statue waiting for his chance. I had thought of going up there and joining him, having us face this threat together but Katara's hand stopped me from moving. My felt my breathing quicken and could see my breath starting to condense in front of me from standing still for too long the whole tribe apart from the children stood with us waiting to see the faces of the intruders, we didn't have to wait much longer.

The ground began to tremble as the ship got closer tearing up the ground as it went although it was inevitably slowing down. We all waited with held breath for the halt of the ship and leapt back in fright as it crashed through the boundary wall in to the outskirts of the village where we were a short walk off. Sokka ran to the door of the ship only to be severely knocked back by the blast from the door opening, sending him flying backwards in to a large pile of snow built up by the ship. It wasn't a very large ship not compared to the old abandoned one anyway nor was it very ornate or in that good condition for that matter it seemed well travelled and a bit battered and weathered not what I was expecting of a Fire Nation war ship at all. Steam hissed as it emitted from the door way leaving our intruders completely undercover and us completely exposed. I readied myself for a fight, poised with my flask of water all ready uncorked ready for battle.

The smoke cleared away as the people got closer to us. I could make out there helmets. 'Defiantly fire nation' I thought 'that rules pirates out' they were metal and painted red the person at the head had a red plume on his helmet stating him as the captain or someone of importance. I could see his silhouette black against the whiteness of the steamy mist that swirled around them theatrically. The man at the front was tall but not as tall as the ones behind him, and lean although thick with amour padding. He walked with a swagger in his step but also with purpose as he marched quickly towards us his men marching in union behind him some with spears and other sorts of weapons that couldn't be distinguished. The man at the front didn't carry a weapon from what I could see and nor do any of us. I bit my lip in anticipation waiting for the mist to finally clear and for these fire nation warriors to reveal them selves. They stopped marching several feet away from us and the man at the head carried on on his own towards us.

"maybe they want peace?" Katara said hopefully gripping my hand still.

The man stopped infront of us and looked around at us. His eyes fell on me and lingered there only for a moment before going on. He still had his helmet on that covered the majority of his face making him more intimidating but what nerved me most was the scowl across his face that never seemed to move.

"maybe not" I stated bluntly to Katara with out taking my eyes off his face.

"I'm looking for the Avatar" his voice rang out clear and demanding but with a harsh undertone. He paused for effect while scanning our faces for any reactions.

"Has any body seen him?" he asked trying to make his voice sound light and pleasant it was that voice that went though me, it was false, no member of the fire nation was nice or pleasant to deal with, it sent a shiver up my spine.

Nobody spoke, even though Angg had caused all this trouble, nobody wanted to betray him. He is the Avatar and our last and only hope of peace. So no one spoke.

" I know he was here" he said trying to force his lips into a friendly smile only to make him self look more terrifying and a little mad.

"Just tell me where he is hiding" he paused again looking for any little hint or sign of recognition or betrayal represented in our expression.

Still no one spoke nor moved they all seemed routed to the spot, me included. Sokka was no where to be seen had something happened to him I heard him yell earlier but everything was obscured by mist.

"Where is he" he demanded he struggled to keep his voice calm and to not sound threatening although every one noticed the hint and he knew it. Abandoning the 'friendly' negotiations he shouted "Where are you hiding him?" his voice echoed around the icy walls of the village to then fall silent once more.

Still no one spoke but people where beginning to crack and he saw it. Taking advantage he roughly grabbed Gran-Gran by the shoulder and pulled her towards his armoured chest holding her to ransom for crucial information.

"Maybe now you will tell me" he said menacingly as fire glowed from his fist lighting her petrified face but still managing to keep his face in darkness. Gran's face was fixed like stone giving out the message to not say a word no matter what; the Avatar was more important. No one said anything although a few people shuffled looked away from his piecing gaze in their anxiety.

"No?, Fine" he said darkly as he flew the fire ball, not at Gran-Gran but instead at one of our huts sending the small seal skin tents up in flames, the decorations for the festival up with them, all of them consumed in a plume of smoke and dancing flames as they rose higher and higher turning the clear blue sky, red and black. That's what I had been waiting for, for the fire benders signature to arise. This has gone too far. My mind is set. I can't wait for Sokka. I have to take charge now before its to late and he destroys the whole village.

"Stop" my voice rang out clear and unwavering in the thick air as I strode forward away from the comfort of Katara's hand and the security of the tribe who stood together united against him.

The man turned at the sound of opposition and smiled the same sarcastic, twisted smile that he forced upon his face before.

"Well, what do we have here then" he said his voice ringing with mock humour. As he turned towards me still holding Gran-Gran one of his hands holding her delicate throat.

"let her go" my gaze strong and fierce pieced the slit in his helmet where his eyes would be my hair lifting off my face in the wind, my stance strong and defensive as my delicate cold slippered feet sunk deeper into the snow, the train of my lace ceremonial dress soaked through as it melted in the fiery glare from the still smouldering hut.

His cruel laughter filtered through the air and lingered before drifting off on the breeze, leaving only silence.

"first tell me where the Avatar is" he demanded threateningly holding Gran-Gran tighter by the throat.

"The Avatar is no longer here, he left a short while ago and is travelling north" I paused for reaction hoping he would leave the tribe alone and leave us for good.

The man strode froward this long strides closing the distance between us in moments the large plume on his helmet flying back in the wind as the walked the metal glinting in the blinding sunlight. One step away he roughly threw Gran-Gran to one side sending her fragile form flying in to the snow scattering up into the air. Only to grab me by the arm his grip hard on my wrist causing me to wince, the other hand tore off this grand helmet and threw that to the ground too revealing his face.

I had never been so startled in my life. The man was no man at all he was my age maybe just turned of age like me. He had very dark brown could be black hair although scraped and tied back using a red strip of cloth into the typical fire nation knot upon the top of his head. His face chiseled and defined showing his maturity, his mouth small and straight showing no emotion but sincerity. His eyes of darkest brown bore down on me, perfectly spaced and positioned but that was only one side of his face the other was badly burned and left much scarring. His left eye brow completely gone and his skin around his eye, from the top of his forehead to the top of his cheekbone was scarred beyond repair. I could feel myself staring at him unable to look away from his marred features, although it didn't scare me I didn't find myself avoiding it, it didn't matter to me.

Gathering my wits I managed to hear what was being said.

"I think your lying" he hissed in my ear his breath moving my hair tickling my neck.

My heart lepted into my mouth and I could feel my heart sink. He had guessed I was lying and I would pay for it.

"You shall come with me and help me find him" my hand twitched about to pull away from his increasingly hardening grip. "if you are right and he left only short while ago and is travelling north we should find him soon and I shall return you here" he spoke softly only to me to hear him his mouth close to my ear his breath warm. "But if you're lying" his voice become lower but unmistakable. "I will drop you off over board and you can try to swim back, Princess"

He lifted his face away from my ear to look in my face.

"do we have an accord?" he asked as if I had a choice.

I nodded once to show yes and that I wasn't afraid of him.

At that I shoved towards the direction of the ship he allowed me to turn as Sokka ran towards the group his face white and confused.

"Please, don't follow me, I'll be fine, I promise". I spoke to Sokka directly my eyes fixed on him trying to convey not to betray the Avatar to him he is our only hope.

With that last sentence I was gone. Being marched out of the tribe walls surrounded by soldiers and up to the ship at the top I turned round to glance at the place that has been my home and then was gone.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Avatar:the legend of Anng apart from my own character Anya


	6. Pt 6 One Bizarre Tea Party

A/N: **Thankyou Kankananime123 and my anonymous reviewer for reviewing again you really make my day and inspire me to carry on with the FF. I know my chapters take a long time to be uploaded so thankyou for sticking with it. **

Part Six – One Bizarre Tea Party

Hurled roughly onto the ship the man threw me from him and sent me scattering onto the deck as I tripped over the long, lace train of my dress. Landing hard on my knees on the solid wood deck my knees throbbed painfully. Screwing up my eyes in the blare of pain, the loud burly laughter of his crew rang in my ears and my head swam.

' what's going on? ' I asked myself. Everything had happened so fast that I wasn't sure what was happening.

" I thought you were bringing back the Avatar not a woman" a man's voice boomed with laughter as he clapped his crew mate on the back who fell forward from the force making the crew laugh louder and louder.

"She's going to help us find the Avatar" the man's voice was loud and commanding as if trying disparately to gain order upon his ship. He paused until he had gained their attention each and everyone was now silent.

"according the princess here, he's heading north and probably won't be too far away right" he snarled in my direction as he stalked towards my slumped over form still on my knees.

With a strong arm under my elbow he made me stand my hair over my face as I kept my head down, avoiding their gaze that to me, seemed unsavoury.

"Come princess you shall be my honoured guest" he said kindly enough as I let myself be steered away from the leering faces of his crew.

He led me down from the deck down some steep steps and into the ship my head felt numb and I felt blind in the foreign light that seemed to emit from the touches on the walls. The man lead me along corridors decorated with many Fire Nation emblem flags that fluttered gently as we walked past. He pushed me forward into a well lit spacious room the light from the windows blinding me making me squint into the light.

"Uncle, I need to talk to you" the man demanded but bowed to show respect to his elder.

Looking into the room I peaked round my capturer to see who he was showing his respect to it was obviously not a crew member. There sat on a large the floor in the middle of tea was an older man not nearly as old as Gran-gran but still old enough maybe to be my father. He seemed in good cheer as he looked up at the scarred man. He stayed crossed legs with his hands resting lightly as if in meditation on his large over flowing stomach his silver grey hair was pulled back in the same style as the man I was stood behind symbolising his status as very high up.

As the man spoke to the tea drinker and bowed his gaze stopped on me. Immediately he groaned inwardly and squeezed the bridge of his nose as if to stop him from saying something he would regret.

I shrank back from his gaze and reaction to only be caught under the arm again and pulled within plain view for this man's scrutiny.

Being pulled forward I looked up and chucked my now tangled hair over my shoulder showing him my face, pale but unwavering in expression. In front of him I felt awkward and misplaced as I stood there not knowing what to do. After some deliberation I decided to bow and show my respect as that seemed to be what he was waiting for. It was a small bow deep but not too deep it was measured. My hair fell into my face but I never took my eyes off his. He seemed to look at me differently after that almost confused his brows furrowed together.

"I thought you were after the Avatar" he said to the man behind me before glancing back at me and smilingly said " It seems you've captured a lady instead " he chuckled to himself making his belly wobble.

"She is not captured" the man said smoothly stepping forward to stand with me, "She is our guest" he said taking my arm and guided me forward further into the room.

"I might as well be your prisoner" I said in a low voice that echoed round the room as I looked up at him fearlessly my blue eyes glinting in the light.

"What do you mean 'might as well be a prisoner'?" he snorted looking down at me he grabbed my wrist, "You have no handcuffs" he said shaking my wrists as if to emphasise the point.

I snatched my hand away from his grip as I stared him down.

"You are free to go as soon as you lead us to the Avatar as we agreed"

"an agreement under duress means nothing" I said as we stood there arguing. His temper was fraying and I was going to exploit it.

The man took a step back and pinched the bridge of his nose, just like his uncle before him, and sighed, exasperated with the conversation.

"once the Avatar is on my ship I will take you back myself and will finally be rid of your annoyance"

I opened my mouth to retort but was cut short by the man who was now sipping his tea savouring the scene with quiet amusement.

"If you are not a prisoner would you like to join me for tea while we wait?"

Tea was pleasant enough, although the most uncomfortable sensation ever, it was completely alien to me, not the drinking tea that was completely normal, it was the company. The tea drinker who's name I had learnt is Iroh asked me simple questions about family and my life as a water bender and then he gabbled on about his time with the water benders in the south who were apparently very civilised. The man with the scar who's name I found out through constant warnings at him to be respectful of our guest sat there scowling at the floor, occasionally lifting his head up at something interesting or any sound of movement outside.

"that's a very pretty dress your wearing" Iroh remarked casually pouring more tea.

"oh yes, um" I tried to think of the words I was trying to find in the jumbled up mess called my mind.

" I hope my Nephew didn't interrupt anything" he said politely.

"He knows he did" I answered refusing to look at him.

"Oh I'm sorry Princess was I interrupting your day" he said sarcastically.

"Zuko" Iroh warned him sharply.

He just grunted throwing me a dangerous glare and stayed silent.

"Would you please stop calling me Princess" I asked irritably. "I'm not royalty you know, so there's your fat ransom gone"

"Oh I'm sorry Princess is it annoying you?" he mocked in fake sincerity.

"Zuko" he warned again.

" It was nothing" I started but before I could finish I was interrupted.

"Captain" one of the men said from outside the door which was immediately thrown open by the angry man. "There is no sign of the Avatar within 50 mile radius" the sailor spoke clearly the sound of his voice resounding in my ear, they had found me out.

Zuko tour through the door not without turning back to me and commanding me to follow.

I got up to my feet and walked out to the deck where the soldiers were working laboriously. I found the men crowed round their captain talking quietly in a group before they noticed me and abruptly stopped talking. Zuko swept forward, bravado evident in every step he took towards me.

"The men say there is no sign of the avatar" he paused as he circled around me. "They say you've been playing us" another circle around me his breath hot on my face. "They say you've tricked us" another slow circle went round and had gone. "and you know exactly where the avatar's going".

I am speechless and can feel the panic rising in my chest at every word but was rooted to the ground.

"Do you know what I think, Princess?" he said sarcastically as he stopped to stare at me when he took a step backwards. "I think their right".

That was it now, fight or flight, but there was nowhere to go, I am far from my home now and the icy water could kill me, there is also noway I could fight them all off. What can I do? I asked my self. The thought came and went in a second and them he was in my face again his face smooth and controlled and like before, there is something unsettling about it.

"You know where the Avatars going, don't you?" he said insistently.

There it is I thought all purpose of my life gone he'll kill me now and have it over with yes I know where the Avatar is heading we spoke about it back at the village, so of course I sent him in the other direction, but like I will just hand that over to him. No way.

"I have no idea where the Avatar is going, I lied and fooled you all, now you are free to do away with me as you will"

Zuko looked taken aback, his eyebrows raised in surprise, he expected me to fruitlessly fight my way out the impossible or start to scream and cry like a girl. The one thing he wasn't expecting was for my cool, glacial look upon my face and the clear, conclusiveness of my voice which did not shake. My sapphire blue eyes piercing into his dark brown as I admitted he was right.

Zuko quickly gained composure as he came towards me and said low in my ear "I will do with you what I will, but I will not kill you when you have vital information, not yet anyway"

"Take her to the brig" he barked orders at his men watching me and him staring each other down before I was pulled away be some men into this place called brig.

A/N: **Please review and make me smile, I really appreciate your comments Thankyou :)**


	7. Pt 7 These Damn Chains

A/N: Thankyou reviewers MaoIsSleepy and Supersta 126 and everyone that has reviewed previous chapters. It really means a lot to me to know what you all think. This story is going to be a long one so hope you stay with me and keep giving me inspiration :) x

Part Six "These Damn Chains"

Thrown down on to the filthy floor. My beautiful dress torn, slashed up to my pale thigh glimmering in the touch light as the flames flickered on the stone walls. Opening my eyes I wildly searched around for any exit to find no escape. In front of me was a tall wooden platform on it was a built in stock with holes for my hands and head to go. Hurled to my feet the Princes men dragged my limp body under the arms towards the stock. I thought about struggling, about fleeing for my life, but knew it was helpless. I didn't necessary go quietly as I shouted insistent insults and kicked and screamed all the way. The brutes just laughed maliciously in my face making rude comments as they slung me forwards towards the stocks.

"Make sure she's secure" Zuko commanded coming in from the doorway. "we don't want her disappearing now, do we" he smirked as my small hands got pulled through the holes. I glared angrily at Zuko and wished I could just smack that dirty little smirk right off his arrogant face.

"Use the chains" he commanded "her hands are too small for the stocks".

The sailors laughed at this making more crude jokes to each other under their breath to make sure Zuko didn't hear as they roughly handcuffed both my hands together inside the holes. Squeezing the bonds tight and restricting me, now unable to move. They than pushed my head down making my long hair fall in my face and my back bend uncomfortably. Lowering the top down made it impossible to move at all. 'what is he going to do?' I asked myself as they walked away still laughing at some unheard joke.

The door swung shut behind them making a loud bang in the deathly silent room the only sound being my sharp breathing and the slight rattling of the chains that constrained me. The dull thud of footsteps echoed round the dark room. Zuko was approaching even though it was dark I thought I could still see this grin this white teeth glinting in the fire light as he came closer until I could feel his uncomfortably close, warm breath on my cheeks.

"Tell me where the Avatar is" his voice was deep but came out sweet and deadly boring into my brain.

I stayed silent, indignant. Waiting.

He paused, almost waiting or listening for something he could not quite get. His dark eyes darted around the room, thinking. Then he pulled away from me and took a step back now this eyes locked onto mine. His scared eye looking more vivid. Every etch of detail plain on his face. Every dip and ridge of scar tissue. Every freckle and feature on his face illuminated by the flickering fire light bouncing off the walls.

He looked intense as he took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, a meditation technique I recognised and had used.

"This room" he started, "it is a detention room that is unique, in this room I can make every sap of moisture disappeared by closing off these vents" He paused to indicate the large vents that circulated the air around the room. "Once the vents are shut off the room become very dry, there is no precious water for you to bend" he paused to look at me.

"you can spare this just tell me where the Avatar is heading and I'll let you go." he came towards me again peering at me. I stayed silent again. I swore there is something in his voice the way he spoke that seemed to be reluctant and unyielding as if he almost regretted it.

" Fine" he said as he straightened up "I'll see you later, let you have time to...think"

"By the way there is only so much restraint I have on the crew, the law of the sea is to share the spoils, if your good I can protect you, if not I have no use of you" he turned and left through the door illuminating his silhouette in the bright light pouring though only to be plunged into darkness once more and the large vents creak shut.

I stayed there, well where else could I go? My hands dangled limply in the stocks my head dropped pathetically. 'well I wasn't expecting this' I thought to myself in the lonely darkness. 'what was I thinking?, that Sokka would come and rescue me and we'll ride off into the sunset together, ha'.

The handcuffs on my wrists chafed and rubbed causing my skin to become red and inflamed. My breathing was already becoming harsh and shallow, my lips and mouth dry through lack of water in the air and was causing black outs, dizziness and horrifying hallucinations intil finally consciousness was lost.

The prison door swung open the guards at the door lying on the floor the helmets knocked off their heads. A man stood in the doorway and ran forward. A familiar face peered up at my face forcing eye contact with me. I struggled to make my eyes focus on the face that was strong and determined the look he had on his face was one of shock and concern. I could here bangs and commotion coming from somewhere above me and people running and shouting words I couldn't make out. The man gripped my hands trying to feel out some reactions but failed as my hands stayed limp and lifeless in his cold, soft hands. He rattled at the chains and pulled on them. A moan of pain escaped my dry lips causing him to stop pulling and lift my head to examine me.

"Anya?" his voice was distinctive and close as his hands stroked my face.

"Anya" his voice was louder and desperate as he came closer to my face.

Gently dropping my head. He picked up the chains that held me fast and immediately felt for his back bringing a small boomerang out.

There it hit me, the man, it was Sokka.

He brought it back and smacked it down heavily on the chains trying to break the bonds that constrained me.

"These god damn chains" he muttered irritably as he tried again to no effect.

"Come on" he desperately whacked again and again.

"Sokka we have to go!" a high-pitched voice shouted.

Quickly he made another attempt at the chains but knew it was hopeless.

"Sokka quick!" the voice came again but closer, the silhouette stood in the doorway.

"We have to go" she said again but made no attempt to approach him.

"I can't leave her, she'll die, this is torture" his face was the picture of anguish as he found his self torn. The girl came forward and touched Sokka's arm gently and took him away never taking both their shocked saddened eyes of my limp form.

Suddenly there was a great light as the guards awoke and sent fire blasts in their direction I heard their light footsteps running speedily away out the door until I could hear them no longer. One of the guard's quickly shut the door again shutting out the light and the oxygen from the corridor the open door let in.

Coldness enveloped me as I breathed in sharply bringing me back to life as I woke from my dark slumber. I blinked the cold water out my eyes as they stung from the salt in the water they used. I blinked more trying to regain focus as I tried to gain stamina and regain my wits. 'how long had I been out for? Was seeing Sokka just a dream? A hallucination?' I managed to look clearly, my hair dangled either side of my face now sodden with water, I watched as water droplets form before falling to the ground. My head was still fuzzy but I could manage to look up and focus on what was in front of me.

Zuko stood their a foot from me he was saying something I couldn't make out, their was a large man stood behind him arms folded across his stomach his face grim and disappointed. Beside the prince was the guard who brought me in, holding a vast wooden bucket probably used to bring the water in. I felt the chains loosen and slacken as their relentless grip fell away to clang loudly on the floor and echo around the room. The lid of the stock that kept my head down was removed. I fell backwards out the stock and staggered forward desperate to get away from this prison and back home. I felt my knees buckle as the energy I had, had still not been restored to make my legs move and carry my body. I could feel myself falling forward down towards the hard unforgiving floor below, but It never came. Struggling to keep myself conscious not wanting to slip back into the dream world where Sokka and Katara would leave me to die. My eye lids fluttered as I tried to focus and stay wake. I felt hot arms come round me comfortingly holding me to them my head falling back onto something soft. There was no noise just the warmth that came into me keeping me alive and a steady heart beat I could feel in my ears.

A/N: please review and make me smile, I really appreciate all your comments Thankyou :) x


	8. Pt 8 Lost in a Daydream

A/N: Hiya everyone :)

Sorry this chapters taken so long, revising for exams feels like my heads about to explode 0_o Thanks for all the reads and reviews and for everyone who is following this story. You support means a lot to me, Thankyou x

Part 7 – Lost in a Daydream

I don't know how long I had been at sea for, the nauseous motion of the rocking of the boat had now become barely noticeable. Minutes felt like hours, hours crept into days and every second of it I sat in my little room and waited. Waited for what...I wasn't quite sure myself, everything seemed fuzzy and merged. I rarely had any visitors apart from a few guards delivering my food and the occasional tea drinking with Iroh which I strangely enjoyed, it was a time in which I could talk and socially interact, what I liked best was when he lets slip what going on up deck. Apparently the Avatar is travelling South so that's where we're heading.

I never go up on deck it is 'forbidden' by Prince Zuko. I am trapped here in this bare room, not aloud out for any reason at all. Food brought to me, nothing exotic just plain rice or flavourless stew, but I'm grateful for it and eat it all. There is no entertainment, but what did I expect? I'm lucky they have aloud me a room although the prince did threaten to put me in with the sailors which I fully expected him to carry out. My average day consists of awakening with the other sailors lying in bed until breakfast is brought, pacing the floor 7 steps forward, 2 steps to the side, 7 steps to the door again. I would then practice my stances and go through some water-bending movements which are again forbidden. Then meditate, maybe pace again and stretch some more until finally tea came, which I scoff with in a minute. Out of all the activities at my disposal my favourite is daydreaming. I dream of anything and everything from eating seal jerky in the teepee at home with Gran-Gran to how many ways I could possibly kill Zuko, that was my favourite past time that made me laugh aloud and kept me semi sane. The best way perhaps was slow and painfully or perhaps throwing him off a very high, steep cliff, I giggled to myself as I contemplated this, his dark, arrogant face screaming as he falls to his blatant, painful death. I laugh aloud despite the fact I know I'm going insane kept in this small, confined room, no windows, nothing to look at, bare metal walls no wonder I am thinking with murderous intent.

So here I am lost in a daydream again, this time thinking of blowing him up, not with explosives or anything, just from the inside making him swell up to an enormous size before letting him go off the ship and let him whiz around the air as he deflates. Once again I cackle to myself letting my laugh reverberate around the room letting it bounce off the walls to come back at me in an endless cycle.

'knock, knock', there was a thud at the door shocking me out of my insanity.

The door was pushed open steadily as if tentative as weather to disturb.

A round, chubby face appeared round the doorway.

"Commander Iroh" I looked up and smiled at the grey haired man as he entered further into the room.

"Have you come for tea?" I asked hopefully.

"not today" he said smiling his beard on his chin was groomed into a point. "Would you like to join me and the crew for dinner tonight?"

I found myself staring at him for a time, that's the last thing I thought he would say.

"I...don't think its aloud" I said defeated as I shuffled my feet on the floor uncomfortably.

"Prince Zuko has retired to his room early tonight" his smile increased "and I think you need to get out of this room".

I grinned at him like two conspirators together, going against the rules. I picked myself up from my position on the floor, my legs aching from lack of exercise as I made my way to the door before he changed his mind.

Walking down unfamiliar stairs and corridors, through a maze of doors and rooms, Iroh came to a halt at a large metal door that was left slightly ajar and paused to listen to the muffled voices inside. Straining to hear myself I found myself leaning in towards the door.

"Who does he think he is?" one of the deep voices growled to the others who murmured in agreement.

"treats us like dogs, feeding us the scraps, acts like we're not important" again the others men roused and thumped the table in agreement with the main sailor.

"Asking you to show some respect?" there was a short pause as if waiting for a response or confirmation, but none came.

"Respect" he continued loudly over the others.

"Maybe he should learn some himself before demanding off others", this again caused some tension but also some murmurs of agreement.

Iroh no longer stood by and listened, he pushed open the metal door wide letting the hinges creak and grind against the other making a sharp squeaking sound that made my teeth grind. From the back Iroh looked the epitome of calm, his shoulders back and relaxed, his feet firmly placed on the floor, his hand loose by his sides not bunched up into a fist.

"I would not talk about Prince Zuko like that he has been through much in his short life" Iroh walked down the metal stair case towards the rough wooden table where the men were assembled in there group, there dirty dishes littered around them with tankards of ale in their hands.

"General Iroh" one of the men stood up and bowed to his commander. "I am sorry we spo..."

With a wave of his large hand Iroh silenced the sailor before his sentence was fully out. The sailors waited with bated breath to here what the general wanted.

Iroh stopped on the platform down a flight of stairs and gestured to me to follow him down. Taking a deep breath and straightening my dress the best I could I followed him round the door and started on the stairs.

"What she doing out?" the big man that was speaking earlier shouted in my direction. "Prince Zuko ordered for her to be kept in her room until she is ready to cooperate"

General Iroh ignored the man and gestured me to come down the steps and join them at the table.

Keeping my head down and avoiding the scrutinising looks from the men I reached the table and sat at the end next to Iroh and found an interesting stain to stare at.

"This is Anya, I invited her to have dinner with us tonight."

The men said nothing and just sipped their ales, Iroh poured himself one and offered to me which I politely declined while he took a long deep sip while two bowls of food where brought to us.

Lifting the first spoonful into my mouth Iroh asked "I'm sure you all know the story of Prince Zuko and the fire lord"

some of the men grunted others nodded shortly

'obviously not a popular subject on this ship', I thought to myself as I spooned some more into my mouth chewing slowly savouring all the goodness.

"I was there throughout, I saw it all" he said in a voice drifted off in to a daydream and that told everyone a great story was about to begin.

It all started 4 years ago with a meeting with all the great commanders and elders. The firelord, Prince Zukos father would be present discussing the next battle plans and procedures. I would be attending as well on my way Prince Zuko then a young headstrong boy of 12, was waiting at the door trying to get in but of course the guards would not let him, he had not been invited. Prince Zuko was outraged, being the prince he was adamant he should attend the meeting and learn the way of the Firelord and the great commanders if he were to take over one day"

Everyone was silent at the table, they knew the story but had never heard this part of it. I listened in quietly munching on a crust of bread and mopping up the juices from the stew that was now gone.

" Zuko sat and listened with interest throughout the whole meeting intil the end. 'We'll put the new division in first let them feel the brunt of the earth benders force' everyone laughed and chuckled humourlessly at the prospect as if the Firelord had made some sort of hilarious joke, but Prince Zuko could not understand the appeal. 'You can't sacrifice a whole division like that! Our soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?'"

My mouth dropped, that's why he was banished for speaking out to defend the soldiers I could feel my head shaking it's so immoral of the Firelord, he was only speaking up for what is right...What happened, I wondered as Iroh took another long sip of his ale before continuing.

"That outburst of the young Zuko cost him everything. Prince Zuko was right you see? But it was not his place to speak out and there were dire consequences. The elders were so insulted and the Firelord shamed Zuko had to be punished to fit his shame. An Agni Kai was ordered by one of the elders as his punishment. Zuko looked at the frail old man and accepted his challenge but when it came to the Agni Kai Zuko was shocked to find that it was not the frail old man he was to face. Flinging off his cloak Zuko turned round to face his opponent. His father the Firelord stood before him it was his father he had ashamed and insulted it was him he would have to fight."

Iroh paursed for dramatic affect took a sip from his nearly empty tankard and continued with his story.

"Zuko, afraid, got down on his knees and refused to fight his father apologising for what he said and his lack of respect, but Zukos refusing to fight mocked and shamed him more, he saw his son as a coward, 'If you refuse to fight me you show me disrespect and prove to me you are not fit to be the future Firelord. You shall be banished from the Fire nation and its boarders until you can prove yourself and regain your honour.' The next thing I saw was a flash of fire and a piercing scream of pain...I looked away"

Looking up at Iroh I could see the old scars of his pain still plain on his face the agony of witnessing his nephews dishonour must have been hard for him to stand.

The sailors were silent not knowing what to say. None of us had heard that version of the story and were stunned by the injustice of what the Firelord has done to his only son.

"So that's why he's so obsessed," I said aloud breaking the silence of the group making all eyes on me I explained my self, "I mean capturing the Avatar is his only chance of returning things to normal"

"Things will never return to normal," Iroh said grimly to me "But the important thing is...the Avatar gives him hope"

'That's why he hates me so much I gave him that thin sliver of hope and then snatched it away from him' I thought to myself as the awkward silence expanded.

That night I dreamt about Prince Zuko not the one I know but from his Uncles story. A Prince Zuko before he was changed by exile. Someone willing to stand up for what is right and good in the world, someone willing to fight, not the man who is so hell bent on the capture of the worlds only hope and locks me up in a room with no water and oxygen to let me die and then hold me in his godforsaken room. I dreamt that I could find that man again but waking up I found myself laughing at the possibility as I knew it was hopeless. It was funny to think the man I hate and despise and have thought about killing several times over in my bored hours is actually human but I could never feel sorry for him could I? I thought about this for a while before deciding on the definitive answer is No.

It is raining tonight heavily, even thought there are no windows in the room I could feel it in my bones. I long for the fresh air the feel of the breeze on my face winding around my hair. I would give anything to feel the spray of the sea on my skin the pounding of the rain soaking me through. I can hear it calling to me as it sings with the wind and plays its melody as the droplets bounce of the metal decking making a high, sharp sound. I felt my feet move automatically to the door and stop as it was always locked. I whirled around just in time for a clap of thunder. Right then I knew this was not just rain, this was a storm and a big one at that and I was not going down with this ship. Hammering my fists on the hard metal door shouting and screaming for attention of anyone to let me out. I could hear the people on the deck shouting above the noise of the rain I could hear Zuko shouting orders to his men trying to gain order. The boat was rocking with the giant waves throwing me roughly backwards into the side of my sleeping pallet and then again towards the door. This time it was launched open by a bemused guard seeing what the loud thud was. With the help of the ships momentum I was launched forward towards the guard squashing him against the side of the corridor knocking him clean out. Taking my chance I ran as fast as my legs would carry me towards the upper deck ready for anything. Throwing open a door I found the deck. It was chaos the whole deck was flooded from the rain and sea. Giant waves were creeping over the edge of the ship making the surface slippery. Rain plastered my long hair to my face and soaked my dress to my skin. Ordinarily I would have loved it but not now, not like this.

Taking up a wide stance my feet firmly on the floor of the deck I took a deep slow breath, clearing my mind of everything else around me. I felt for the water feeling its movements around me its changing patterns and currents. I felt in control of it as I grabbed it and pushed the surface water away from the men's feet.

"Who let her out?" I heard Zuko shout above the noise as he ran towards me. I felt him grab my wrist as he brought his face close to mine. Looking up at him the rain soaking him watching as the droplets fell down his face and clung to his eyelashes . He seemed conflicted as we stared at each other with the rain falling down on us he just stood there holding my wrist not moving not speaking.

Suddenly there was a crack and a yell of surprise we both looked up to find one of the crew hanging from the lookout post only by one hand slipping on the wet metal handle steadily losing grip.

Zuko looked at me one more time a look of pleading and longing as if we were both equal and for a brief moment I saw that other side to the Prince Zuko. Letting go of my wrist he legged it over to the ladder and started to climb it. I took one last look at my capture and ran to the edge of the ship and clung to the rail looking over the edge into the dark swirling water below. I can swim, I know I'm a good swimmer, but how far a way is the nearest land and would the sea just kill me on the way. All these thoughts had come and gone within less than a minute of reaching the edge. I turned back round and saw that Zuko was nearly there the crew had no idea what I was doing.

Looking past the crew I looked at the ocean and there just in my line of sight I rouge wave looming above the ship approaching quickly it would wipe out everything in it's path. With out thinking I ran to the middle of the ship and found my strongest most powerful stance and took a deep breath in I found the force of the wave immediately and found myself pushing the force back with all my strength using all my mental capacity and all the skill I possessed to push back the oncoming, oppressive force of nature. The wave stopped just before the boat had been destroyed the arch of the wave just above the boat. Holding my breath unable to breath I found that I had finally gained control of the massive wave. Letting my breath slowly out I pushed the wave back and let it sink gently into the ocean were once it had came letting the boat rock as it ebbed into nothingness. Zuko got to the lad just in time to catch him as his grip had finally slipped away now the was dangling down only held on by Zuko's strong grip. Zuko still at the top of the ladder stared open mouthed at the now calm ocean unable to believe what had just happened, what I had done. Swinging the lad down to Lieutenant Jee below him he climbed down, now careful of his footing. Once he was down he came over to me . Unmoving I stood still in the spot where I had saved them all the rain still soaking me. The storm was passing and the sea was becoming calm we where in the eye of the storm.

Zuko stood before me his eyes unwavering as he looked at me. It was different there was no anger, no bitterness in his expression.

"Don't you ever lock me away again" I said with the last of my strength before I fell to my knees. Zuko sank with me drained his head bowed with mine as he nodded to my request. A shadow moved above us a large shadow with 6 legs. We looked up at the shadow to see Appa along with Aang with some type of monkey and two people I would always recognise Sokka and Katara.

"Captain orders" Lieutenant Jee asked behind him.

Zuko stood up still staring intently at the Avatar. He turned to face his crew.

"let them go, we must get the ship to safety."

A/N: Don't forget to review ;)


End file.
